


Extra x Credit

by Anonymous



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Classroom Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Coercion, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28744080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Gon's always had the hots for his teacher, Kite, but now he finally has the means to initiate something between them.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Kaito | Kite
Kudos: 19
Collections: Anonymous





	Extra x Credit

Gon looked down at his 95% on the test and felt a bit of pride at his grade. Biology was one of his favorite subjects, and it was taught by his favorite teacher, Kite. It wasn’t just that his lectures were interesting, though. Gon was interested in a little bit more than that. He hoped it wasn’t obvious, but Gon had a bit of a crush on his teacher. 

“How’d you do Killua-”

Gon immediately regrets asking after seeing Killua scowling at the red 45% at the top of his page. 

“Are you kidding me? ‘See me after class’, I bet I’ll have to suck his dick for extra credit,” scoffed Killua. Gon felt his heart skip a beat. Is that really what that meant? He looked over at Kite, who was handing back a few other students’ papers. He knew Killua didn’t see it from the last few times he pointed it out, but Kite was really pretty. There were a few things he did that just captivated his attention. He liked to stand with one of his long arms perched on his hip. He also showed up to class wearing a really cute newsboy cap that Gon liked to show up early to see. He was so tall, and angular, but he had a handsome charm to him with his long light hair. It looked so soft. Gon felt himself uncomfortable shifting in his chair, bringing a book down into his lap to hide his poorly timed boner from Killua. He’d never hear the end of it if Killua realized Kite  _ actually _ turned him on. 

“Seriously?” asked Gon, with way too much enthusiasm. Killua gave Gon a pat on the shoulder. 

“Not  _ really, _ it’s just a joke I heard some of the upperclassmen saying a few times about their teachers and finals, you know, all that quid pro quo stuff,” said Killua nonchalantly. “I’d invite you to hang out after class but I’ve gotta get this sorted out. See you tomorrow?” 

“Yeah, see ya. Good luck,” said Gon, packing up all his stuff really quickly before exiting out the door. 

“Bye, Gon.” 

Gon stopped in his tracks, cheeks flushing red at the sound of Kite’s deeper voice. He turned around just to see Kite giving him a slight wave. He called him out specifically! 

As he walked the way home, a plan formulated in Gon’s mind. Maybe Killua’s comment wasn’t so far from the truth after all. 

A month later, Gon failed the first test of his life. Here he was, standing awkwardly in front of Kite’s office door after school, lollipop in mouth. That had been an improvisational treat from Killua, who didn’t know what context he was going to be using it in. 

Kite opened the door, and as he looked downwards, Gon was reminded of just how breathtakingly tall he was. He stood there, speechless for a second, before regaining his composure. 

“Have a seat, Gon, I’m sure you know why I’ve called you in here,” said Kite, pulling up the chair for him. How chivalrous. Gon crossed his legs under the table as he swirled his tongue around the lollipop in anticipation. 

“I just don’t understand, you pay attention in every lecture, you’ve done all the homework… Is everything okay at home? If you need to talk to someone about this we….” Kite continued to talk but Gon spaced out looking into those dreamy eyes of his. Oh right, the plan.

“I stayed up too late last night,” said Gon, taking the lollipop out of his mouth. He noticed Kite’s eyes dart towards the sudden motion. “I didn’t mean to fail it.”

“Well, if that’s just the case, then-”

“I was wondering if I could get some  _ extra credit _ .” Gon stuck the head of the lollipop back in his mouth, making sure to look Kite directly in the eyes as he pulled it out with a “pop” sound. “To make up for my missed points.”

Kite stiffened. 

“I have a few extra worksheets we didn’t end up doing, but I think it’d be better if you-” Kite stopped in his tracks as Gon reached his leg under the table, brushing his foot against the base of Kite’s leg in a curious sense. Kite folded his hands on top of his desk. “I think it’d be better if you just retook the test right now. And throw that out, I don’t like having food in my office.” 

Gon sighed at his failed plan. It was a long shot, but high risks tended to give high rewards. As he got up to throw his lollipop away, he noticed something he honestly hadn’t expected. Gon had stared at Kite’s crotch enough times in class to know that there was a more than slight chance he was hard right now. He almost choked on the lollipop before dropping it in the trash. This meant he still had a chance!

“And what if I fail it,” said Gon, narrowing his eyes as he sat back down in his seat, legs spread. “Then what will I do?” There was a hint of seduction under his breath, and Kite seemed to notice immediately. 

Kite pinched the bridge of his nose, muttering something along the lines of “what am I going to do with you…” under his breath. Gon was almost tempted to reply with “anything” but figured that might shock Kite too much. He needed to coax him into it carefully. 

“Don’t think I haven’t noticed what you’re trying to do here,” said Kite, looking back up at Gon, who looked over to the side as if he were playing dumb. “Did Killua set you up to this?”

“No! Of course not, uh, it was actually my idea,” said Gon, cheeks pinkening as he rubbed the back of his hand. “I thought at least this way you’d think you were doing me a favor too…” 

“Wait, you’re serious?” Kite’s voice cracked, and Gon knew he had finally won him over. “You failed your test on purpose to get a… sexual favor in exchange for points back?”

“How many points do you think it’ll be worth,” said Gon, walking to the other side of the desk, preparing to kneel down. Kite put his head underneath Gon’s chin, bringing their eyes into a locked gaze. 

“Gon, please don’t do this. I don’t want to get any favors from students for points.”

“Then why are you hard?”

As Kite looked down at his pants, his pale cheeks deepened into a pink. He chewed on his bottom lip, clenching the arm of his chair before relaxing and looking up. 

“You shouldn’t jeopardize your grade for things like this, I’m disappointed in you, Gon.”

Gon pouted, hoping his puppy dog eyes would get him some favor. Kite sighed. 

“Fine. Retake the test. Now. If you get an A on it, I’ll do whatever perverted favors you want for fifteen minutes,” said Kite, as if he had come up with some moral compromise. 

Gon’s face lit up as if Kite had just offered him a candy bar. He grabbed the pencil on Kite’s desk and quickly opened the exam. He knew the material well enough to speed through it, but he made sure to double and triple check his work just in case. He couldn’t afford to lose points for silly things. Gon chewed on the end of the pencil innocently, but after Kite caught on to what he did to that lollipop it felt a lot less innocent now. 

After making sure it was fully done, he handed the exam to Kite, who looked over it quickly, before changing the grade at the top. 

“Seriously, Gon, you should have more pride in your work,” he said, putting the exam with the others in the rest of the pile. He got up, and for a second, Gon thought he was going to leave the room, but instead he shut the blinds on his door window and locked it. 

Gon could feel his heart beating in his ears loudly as Kite turned around. This was really happening. He was going to get to do lewd things to Kite. 

“So…” said Kite, awkwardly standing there. 

“Can I kiss you?” asked Gon innocently. Kite’s tension seemed to deflate as he sat down onto his chair. He patted his lap. 

“That’s something I can do,” said Kite, helping Gon straddle up onto his lap. He’d never been this close to Kite before. His thighs were a bit bony, but Gon didn’t care. It felt like  _ Kite _ and that’s what really mattered. Gon rested his hands on top of Kite’s button down shirt as he leaned in for a kiss, pressing their lips together. He greedily leaned in more, clutching onto Kite’s shirt as he kissed him again and again. He moaned slightly as he felt Kite’s hands rest on his shoulder blades before slowly but surely sliding down his back. 

“Don’t make too much noise,” warned Kite in a husky voice. “I don’t want the other teachers to come knocking at my door.” 

“Yes sir,” said Gon, but Kite cut off his sentence with another kiss, this time slipping some tongue in. This was just what he wanted, but as Gon tasted Kite’s kisses he felt his dick pressing uncomfortably hard against his uniform pants. He pulled out of the kiss to paw at Kite’s shirt, unbuttoning the first two buttons before Kite looked at him, in shock. 

“What are you doing, Gon?”

“I want to see more of you,” said Gon, pressing a kiss between Kite’s pecs before looking up at him. “You can take off my shirt too.” Kite bit his lip as if he were contemplating something before giving in and unbuttoning the buttons on Gon’s shirt. His fingers were long and nimble, very careful with his buttons. Gon wanted them inside him. 

“Can you finger me, Kite?” asked Gon, making his puppy dog eyes again. Kite must have made some sort of mental decision in the past minute about how far he was going to go with Gon because there was no hesitation this time. He simply reached into his bag next to the desk and rummaged around until he found the lube he was looking for. 

Gon slipped his pants off, finally freeing his erection. He wanted to touch himself, to finally pleasure himself but he wanted to make sure he got the most out of Kite before he had to leave. The fifteen minutes were likely almost over, or maybe they’d lost track of time, but he didn’t want to risk it. 

“Let me know if it’s too much,” warned Kite. Gon looked once more at his long fingers. Oh, these would be just plenty. Kite rubbed a little circle around his entrance before slowly slipping one finger in. Gon dragged his hands along Kite’s muscled chest as Kite found the rhythm to put in a second finger. Gon whined, but Kite’s proud expression was almost enough to make him cum right on the spot. 

Kite slipped a third finger in to prepare him better. Gon moaned again and Kite put his hand over his mouth, blocking out the sound. Fuck, his fingers felt so good in there. Gon nestled his face in the crook of Kite’s neck as Kite massaged his hole. 

“How are you doing, Gon?” asked Kite tenderly. Gon bit back another moan before he replied. 

“Put it in me, Kite, please,” demanded Gon greedily. Kite widened his eyes before letting Gon unbuckle his pants belt. Gon grabbed his pants and pulled them down. Kite was tall, a lot taller than he was. He wasn’t really sure what he expected, but Kite was at  _ least _ a bit larger than average. 

“Only because you said please.”

Kite brushed aside some of the things on his desk before taking the cushion off his chair to give Gon a bit of a soft surface to lie down onto. Gon waited in anticipation as Kite unwrapped a condom and rolled it on, just a bit disappointed that Kite wasn’t going to fill him with cum. 

“You want this, right?”

“All of it,” said Gon dreamily, as Kite pressed the tip of his cock into him, slowly stretching his walls further apart as he thrust in deeper. His face flushed red as he grit his teeth together. Kite had hit his prostate. Gon grabbed for Kite to lean closer into him, fingers digging deeper into his chest, clinging on for dear life. Kite’s hair draped off his shoulder and onto the desk, tickling Gon’s sides.

Kite caressed the side of Gon’s cheek with his hand, rubbing the part underneath his eye with his thumb tenderly as he rhythmically rocked his hips into him, filling him right to the brim with his cock. Gon’s eyes rolled back into his head as pounded into him, over and over again. 

“You’re so tight,” said Kite under his breath. Gon let out a soft moan. 

“Is that good?”

Kite hummed his reply, before pressing a kiss onto Gon’s forehead. Gon saw stars as he came, letting his tense body relax into his orgasm. 

“Kite…” Gon murmured softly as Kite finally pulled out of him. 

Kite let him cuddle on his lap as he ran his hand through his hair, giving him little cheek kisses as Gon nuzzled into him. 

The two of them tensed up as the last afterschool bell rang, reminding everyone that the school was going to close soon for the night. 

“Come on Gon, you have to go home now,” said Kite, reaching to rebutton his shirt and pull up his pants. 

“Do you think I could have a ride home,” said Gon, after buckling his pants. He gave Kite an awkward smile. 

“You usually walk home, don’t you.” He sounded defeated. 

“Sorry bout that,” said Gon, rubbing his hand on the back of his head. “So…?” 

Kite grabbed the keys off his desk. 

“Fine, just this one time,” said Kite, adjusting his shirt and hat to look a bit more presentable. “And I think it goes to say, no telling Killua about this?” Gon winked at him.

“He wouldn’t believe me either way. But my lips are sealed.”


End file.
